


Oltre le stelle e il cielo

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: Non ha mai visto il mare, ma lo ricorda di un ricordo non suo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/gifts).



Non ha mai visto il mare, ma lo ricorda di un ricordo non suo. Ricorda un'immagine a bassa risoluzione proiettata tutto intorno a loro, ma soprattutto la voce di Rem a renderla più nitida delle sue stesse mani, che tentavano inutilmente di sentire tra le dita la consistenza della sabbia bagnata. Ricorda la voce di Rem, dolce e lenta, mentre descrive l'odore del vento, il colore dei pesci e il sapore del sale sulle labbra. Grida di gabbiani e il rumore della risacca, i colori dell'alba e del tramonto riflessi sull'acqua, impronte di piedi su una spiaggia vuota, collane di conchiglie che tintinnano ad ogni passo. Ricorda le onde.

_Con le onde si descriveva anche il dolore_ , dice Rem, i suoi occhi lontani, persi su un orizzonte che è solo una parete metallica. _Perché c'è un tipo di dolore che non va mai via, si ritrae soltanto, poi ritorna e spazza via tutto quello che hai costruito nel frattempo. Ancora e ancora, fino alla fine del tempo. Come le onde. Vedi?_

E Knives vede. E capisce. E vorrebbe gridare.

*

Riconosce la mani ancora prima delle voci e dei suoni. Quelle di suo fratello sono dure, ruvide e gentili. Le stesse mani che per due volte lo hanno ferito, per la prima volta si prendono cura di lui. Poi mani di donna, piccole e morbide, brusche senza davvero volerlo, quasi come fosse un moto istintivo di difesa. Infine mani grandi e calde, delicate come una carezza anche quando puliscono e disinfettano tagli, facendolo gridare.

Vash gli parla. Non è ancora in grado di distinguere il significato delle sue parole, ma riconosce il tono, così simile a quello che Rem usava con loro quando erano spaventati. Tanto, tanto tempo fa. 

_Ma io non ho paura_ , dice a Rem, seduta al suo fianco sul bagnasciuga riscaldato dal sole. _Non ho mai avuto paura, nemmeno del dolore._

E Rem sorride, dolce e lontana, mentre un'altra onda arriva a travolgerli entrambi.

*

C'è stato un altro dolore, molto peggiore di questo, e forse si sta confondendo. La prima volta che si è trovato in balia delle onde, Rem c'era perché _doveva_ esserci. Perché senza Vash, Knives non aveva nessun altro. Anche allora parlare con lei era stato il suo unico appiglio, ma ormai non ricorda più di cosa parlassero, sa solo che erano discussioni arrabbiate e violente, che non portavano mai da nessuna parte. Non è come adesso.

_È bello, non è vero?_ , chiede Rem, capelli al vento e occhi pieni di soddisfazione.

Knives guarda il castello di sabbia che hanno costruito insieme, aspettando un istinto di distruzione che non arriva. Ci penseranno comunque le onde a farlo, e forse è proprio questo a frenarlo. A farlo sentire così stanco. Vorrebbe dirle di andarsene, ma anche se lei è troppo gentile per farglielo notare, sanno entrambi che è lui a volerla lì. 

Debole. Debole e stupido come suo fratello. Dovevano essere divinità, e invece sono un nulla. Sono una calamità naturale, un'onda, un terremoto, un uragano, passano e distruggono, poi vengono dimenticati. Ma gli uomini restano e resistono e aspettano la prossima onda, sicuri di sopravvivere anche a quella. E chiamano tutto ciò il miracolo della vita.

*

“Mi senti?”

Una mano fredda sulla guancia. Una voce calda nell'orecchio.

“Se mi senti, volevo solo dirti... puoi aprire gli occhi quando vuoi. Perché quando ti sveglierai non sarai più da solo, te lo prometto.”

Knives continua a far finta di dormire.

*

Sono da soli per l'ultima volta, circondati dalla notte e dal rumore del mare in tempesta. Non c'è più terra né cielo, solo ombre nere che si accavallano le une sulle altre. Rem gli tiene una mano sul braccio. È un tocco delicato ed affettuoso, quasi un gesto di madre. Decisamente un gesto d'addio.

_Vi ho amati entrambi, sai_ , sussurra Rem.

Knives sa che ci sono lacrime nascoste negli angoli dei suoi occhi.

_Eravate la mia speranza._

_Speranza di cosa?_ , vorrebbe chiedere lui. _Saresti morta comunque, prima o poi. E guarda, il mondo non è meglio oggi di come lo sarebbe stato allora, o di come lo era ai tuoi tempi. Speranza di cosa, Rem?_

Rem non risponde, ma inizia a cantare una canzone che lui non conosce, anche se l'ha sentita migliaia di volte nei suoi sogni. 

Knives le stringe la mano con forza e tra le dita sente solo la sabbia bagnata di pioggia.

_Non lasciarmi, Rem._

*

La canzone lo segue oltre il risveglio. Ora è il bisbiglio distratto di qualcuno che canta tra sé e sé senza rendersene conto, ma con affetto.

Non ci sono mani su di lui, nessuna carezza. Solo quel mormorio familiare, come una promessa di mare calmo, senza più onde. Il dolore c'è ancora, ci sarà sempre. Ora lo capisce, e ora non ha più voglia di gridare.

Knives apre finalmente gli occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COWT 7 @ maredichallenge, prompt _armonia_  
>  \- Scritta per Piscina di Prompt, prompt _Trigun, Rem &Knives, Oltre le stelle e il cielo._


End file.
